


Overture

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Flip Gordon helps out a new employee





	Overture

Flip Gordon watched as she struggled through the doorway, attempting to carry too many things at once. He rose to his feet and hurried down the hallway, arm reaching out over her head to hold the door open, so she could slide in.

“Thank you,” she laughed. “This didn’t work out quite the way I planned.” 

“Let me help you with that,” Flip offered. At her nod of acceptance, he grabbed a few of the bags from her hands and the two started walking down the hallway towards the women’s locker room.

“I appreciate it.” She said with a rueful smile. “I was being lazy and trying to avoid making two trips.” 

“Not a problem. It’s no hardship for me to help out a pretty lady.” Flip said flashing a bright smile. The two paused outside the locker room door. “I’m Flip Gordon by the way.” He said, reaching out to grasp her hand in introduction.

“Y/N. Thank you again for the help.” She said with a wide smile. 

“It was very nice to meet you Y/N.” Flip said. “I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but I would like to get to know you better. Could I maybe call you sometime? Maybe take you out for dinner?” he asked hopefully.

“I’d like that.” Y/N said quickly giving him her number. “Well, I guess I better go. I’ll see you around?” she asked opening the locker room door.

“Absolutely.” Flip confirmed spinning on his heel and whistling as he walked down the hallway.


End file.
